


If She Had Met Him

by sammlicke



Category: Inspector George Gently, Nymphomaniac (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: If Joe had met DCI Gently rather than the professor. Loosely set in Season 5.如果女主角遇到的不是那个教授，而是詹特利总督察。大致背景是第五季。





	If She Had Met Him

12月24日 下午 杜伦警局

“John，新案子。一名女性昏倒接头，可能曾遭到殴打和虐待。”詹特利放下电话，边说着边站起身走衣架旁拿大衣。

“哪儿？”办公桌后的巴克斯抬起头，半张着嘴。

“圣玛格丽特教堂。人已经送到医院了。”詹特利把巴克斯的大衣递给他，接着就走出了办公室。

“平安夜都不让人消停！”巴克斯不情愿地站起来，边套袖子边嘟囔着，出门去追詹特利了。桌上留下一支铅笔和一张满是涂鸦的报纸。

窗外，雪花正无声地飘洒着。

……待续……

**Author's Note:**

> 去年看《女性瘾者》时产生的脑洞。想不起来怎么串戏的，好像是钓鱼。中文名没想好，姑且先这么写着吧。


End file.
